


Perhaps the Slightest Bit in Love

by Radicata



Series: Naruto Femslash Week 2018 [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Girls in Love, Happy Lesbians, Love Confessions, Naruto Femslash Week 2018, literally its just the fluffiest bullshit ive ever created, no promises that I will continue because ya girls depressed but fingers crossed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 13:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15820134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radicata/pseuds/Radicata
Summary: Sakura and Ino have a Very Good conversation after Sakura spends the last 30 hours without sleep and Ino brings her a gift!the prompts for the femslash week today is Modern AU/Domestic life and I did BOTH!





	Perhaps the Slightest Bit in Love

“Sakura!” Ino sang out, “I’m home!”

Sakura groaned and shoved her head under her pillow. She had just gotten off a 28-hour shift at the hospital on emergency room duty, so her chances to catch any sleep were basically nonexistant.

“Inoooo…” Sakura groaned, “I’m trying to sleep! Tsunade was really tough on the interns today…”

Ino pranced into their bedroom and, once again in a sing-song voice, said “but I brought you home some dumplings”

Sakura cautiously lifted her head from beneath the pillow. “What kind?”

“Your favorite! Syrup coated anko!”

“You’ve met all my standards for food, Ino,” Sakura said as she stood up and stretched, “you already know I’m going to have some.”

Ino led Sakura into the kitchen where a small to-go box held two sticks of her favorite dumplings. Sakura eagerly grabbed one and took a bite, her eyes closing as she enjoyed her gift.

“Ino, you saved my life, I love you so much,” Sakura said. Both Sakura and Ino halted.

“What.” Ino said.

“What.” Sakura said, blushing.

“What did you just say?” Ino asked, her face turning as red as Sakura’s.

“Nothing! I just said you saved my life and that was the end of my sentence and I said no more words!”

“No… I think you said you love me!” Ino said, a grin growing on her face, “You loooove me!”

“Shut up! No I don’t! I think you’re weird and dumb!”

“Nuh-uh! You love me! You wanna kiss me and cuddle and stuff!”

“Ino, we already do both of those things!”

“You wanna do it with feelings though! With your heart!”

“No!”

“Yes!”

“No!”

“Yes! You, Sakura Haruno, are in love with me, Ino Yamanaka!”

“It’s way too early! We’ve only been dating like three months!”

“We live together! In domestic bliss! We’re in love!”

“What.” Sakura said.

“What.” Ino said, blushing.

“So you love me too?” Sakura asked gently.

“I suppose it could be said that I, Ino Yamanaka, am perhaps the slightest bit in love with you.”

Sakura giggled, then laughed, then grabbed Ino and swung her around before pulling her in for a kiss.

“I love you, Ino,” Sakura sighed happily.

“I love you, too, Sakura,” Ino finally admitted before pulling her in for another kiss.

“Ino, I know we just had a whole big thing go down and now we’re basically common law married, but if you don’t release me so I can eat my dumplings in the next 20 seconds, I’m going to be dealing with murder charges and the grief of having killed my girlfriend in the search for some snacks.”

Ino laughed and let go of everything but Sakura’s hand, and held onto it as she watched her girlfriend happily munch on some dumplings.


End file.
